Best Christmas Memories of Gaara
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Hatinya yang hanya selalu menerima kebencian tak akan pernah tahu kenapa orang bahagia. Tapi tekadnya kuat. Ia sangat ingin tahu.  Sekuel 'Best Childhood Memories'.


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Crack, typo

**Best Christmas Memories of Gaara**

Ketika malam natal tiba, semua umat manusia kan bergembira. Sukacita memenuhi setiap sudut hati manusia. Segala kesedihan seolah sirna. Salju yang turun seakan tak pernah ada, sebab manusia tak lagi merasakan dinginnya. Kegembiraan yang melimpah ruah memenuhi udara, tawa canda memeriahkan suasana, kedamaian hati menjadi suatu hal yang dapat dipahami, dialami.

Suasana yang indah di mana rasa cinta menguasai segala aspek kehidupan manusia. Semua orang bahagia, tak terkecuali bagi seorang pemuda berambut merah berhati beku, yang duduk di bawah pohon oak yang hampir seluruh bagiannya tertutup salju bulan Desember. Mungkin saat ini ia belum bahagia, tapi sebentar lagi. Tunggu saat mataharinya kembali dan menghangatkannya. Saat kehangatan matahari itu mencairkan hatinya, mencerahkan hidupnya.

Sebuah bingkisan –bersampul kertas kado polos berwarna merah dengan pita hijau yang tersemat untuk memperindah tampilannya –beristirahat di telapak tangan sang pemuda, menanti untuk diberikan pada seseorang yang pantas menerimanya. Mata jade Gaara tak henti-hentinya memandang langit, jalan, dan kotak kadonya.

Ia memandang langit dan berharap semoga malam jangan dulu berlalu. Ia melihat jalan, menanti seseorang yang sangat dia harapkan untuk segera tiba. Ia menatap kotaknya dangan harapan 'dia' mau menerimanya. Ia tak berharap akan sebuah penolakan. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah penghargaan, penerimaan, pemakluman dirinya oleh 'dia' yang telah mengisi hatinya, menghangatkan jiwanya, mencerahkan hidupnya.

Lima menit berlalu dan dia masih menunggu. Satu tangannya terangkat, mencoba mengeratkan syal biru gelap yang melilit lehernya, meminimalisir suhu dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya. Setiap detik dirasa begitu lama berlalu olehnya yang terus menunggu.

Suara riuh canda tawa sekumpulan anak-anak yang tak jauh dari sana membuyarkan segala konsentrasinya menghitung setiap detik yang berlalu. Matanya teralih kepada mereka yang tertawa, tulus tanpa pura-pura. Hatinya yang awalnya hidup tanpa mengenal cinta bertanya-tanya.

'Kenapa mereka bahagia?'

Sebuah pertanyaan yang hampir tak akan pernah terpikirkan semua orang di muka bumi kecuali dia, si pemuda merah yang tak pernah merasakan cinta dalam hidupnya. Dibenci ayah dan saudaranya, dijauhi masyarakat sekitarnya, tak ada tempat berbagi.

Hatinya yang hanya selalu menerima kebencian tak akan pernah tahu kenapa orang bisa bahagia. Jiwanya yang selalu disakiti tak akan pernah mengerti kenapa orang bergembira. Hidupnya yang selalu ditolak tidak akan pernah bisa memahami bagaimana orang bisa saling berbagi.

Tapi tekadnya kuat. Ia sangat ingin tahu, mengerti, dan memahami walau dunia menolaknya, takdir menghalanginya, dan kehidupan seolah mempermainkannya. Ia ingin tahu apa itu bahagia, ingin mengerti bagaimana rasanya, ingin memahami bagaimana rasa itu bisa tercipta, menyatu dengan darah, memenuhi setiap rongga paru-paru hingga terasa menyesakkan, memacu adrenalin hingga akhirnya menjalar ke seluruh syaraf untuk menciptakan suatu rasa yang bahkan tak bisa didefenisikan oleh otak dalam satu kata.

Ia ingin belajar dan ia tahu guru yang tepat untuknya. Dia hanya perlu menantinya. Ia hanya perlu bersabar. Sebentar lagi. Yah, sebentar lagi.

"Maaf, aku agak lama."

Gaara berpaling dan melihat seorang gadis di hadapannya tersenyum lembut. Seketika rasa hangat itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa hangat yang jarang sekali pernah ia rasa.

"Gaara-kun tidak lelah? Bukankah baru tiba hari ini?" ujar Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Gaara diam. Matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan sang gadis. Rambut indigonya masih indah seperti dulu, hanya saja sudah lebih panjang sekarang. Suara lembutnya, sikap manisnya, wajahnya, matanya, segalanya hampir tak ada yang berubah.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," sahut Gaara. Matanya menatap dalam mata lavender Hinata, berusaha mengungkapkan segala rasa yang tak mampu dikatakan dengan menatapnya. Sebab mata adalah cerminan hati, pribadi si empunya yang saat ini sedang meletup-letup karena akhirnya matahari itu datang, memberikan awal baru, menjanjikannya masa depan yang akan ia dapatkan. Harapan akan masa depan yang cerah penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Sepertinya mereka senang sekali," gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum ketika dia melihat sekumpulan anak yang tadi dipandangi Gaara. "Aku ingin bermain bersama mereka." Senyuman Hinata semakin lebar kala matanya kembali melihat Gaara. Tangannya menarik tangan si pemuda, mengajaknya ikut serta.

Kotak kado itu ditinggalkan Gaara begitu saja di bawah pohon tempat ia tadi menanti. Ia tak khawatir sebab sekarang Hinata ada bersamanya. Kado bisa lain kali, tapi perasaan aneh saat bersama Hinata tak bisa menanti. Rasa itu menguasai hati dan pikirannya. Membunuh segala keragu-raguan dalam hatinya. Dengan yakin ia melangkah di sisi gadis lavender pemalu ini.

"Uhm… boleh tidak kalau kakak ikut main?"

Sekelompok anak itu menoleh. Hinata berhasil mendapatkan perhatian mereka. Salah seorang anak berambut jabrik maju ke depan dan langsung nyengir lebar saat menatap Hinata, "Tentu saja!"

Hinata balas tersenyum manis.

Mereka mulai bermain lagi. Hinata melirik Gaara yang masih bediri, mematung. Gadis itu merunduk, mengumpulkan segumpal salju, dan…

'Pluk!'

Rambut Gaara yang semula merah menyala kini bercampur dengan salju yang putih.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat wajah Gaara. Lucu sekali melihat pemuda stoic ini sedikit terkejut walau hanya sepersekian detik. Jarang-jarang kan, melihat hal ini?

'Pluk!'

Lagi-lagi lemparan bola salju, tapi kali ini mengenai Hinata.

"Kau jelek kalau begitu."

Hinata yang cemberut semakin kesal mendengar ucapan Gaara yang meremehkannya, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

Gaara sendiri, sadar atau tidak, telah melupakan jati dirinya sebagai orang yang sepi saat bersama Hinata. Gadis itu perlahan menariknya. Gadis itu menarik Gaara dari lubang hitam dengan segala kelemahan yang ia punya. Kelemahan yang mendorong seorang Gaara agar terus kuat untuk melindunginya.

"Huh… di Amerika selama tiga tahun mengubahmu jadi sombong," gerutu Hinata.

Gaara menyeringai, "Kau yang mulai."

Sebuah bola salju melesat cepat dan mendarat dengan mulus di wajah Gaara hingga seringaiannya hilang.

"Yee! Aku berhasil!" teriak Moegi.

Hinata mengangguk senang, "Terima kasih."

"Sebagai sesama wanita, kita kan harus saling membantu, kak." Sahut Moegi dengan gaya yang dimanis-maniskan.

"Whoah! Kalian bersekutu! Curang!" Konohamaru menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata dan Moegi, "Kalau gitu, ayo kak! Kita kalahkan mereka!" Konohamaru dengan semangat masa mudanya berkata tanpa gentar dengan dua bola salju di tangan kanannya.

Gaara mengangguk mantap.

Perang hampir saja dimulai jika tak ada Udon di tengah-tengah arena pertarungan sambil teriak-teriak, "STOP! STOP!" sambil ngebersihin ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Udon memang anak bandel. Udah ingusan masih aja main. Nanti pasti langsung dimarahi mama Udon saat pulang.

"Kenapa harus distop, sih?"

"Kita harus damai teman-teman. Peace… peace…" ujar Udon dengan gaya heroiknya yang berlatar tong sampah yang kelebihan muatan. Dia nampak bersinar dengan bantuan lampu jalan yang udah kedap-kedip karena korslet.

"Bodoh!"

Yah, setidaknya Udon sukses mencoba menyatukan pikiran kedua temannya ini.

Lihat, kan? Mereka sepaham berpikir bahwa Udon itu…

"Bodoh!" ulang keduanya.

Udon menangis haru karena akhirnya mereka berdua sudah berbaikan. Dia berlari ke arah Konohamaru dengan kedua tangan terbuka. Efek slow motion menampakkan dengan jelas gimana tampang Konohamaru yang jijik melihat ingus Udon yang semakin panjang menjuntai-juntai ditiup angin.

"ARRGGHH!" teriak si hitam jabrik saat Udon berhasil memeluk dan menangis di pundaknya. Bukannya tidak setia kawan, tapi ingus Udon yang berkilo itu nempel di kaus Konohamaru.

Moegi dan Hinata cekikikan tapi itu tak bertahan lama sebab Gaara telah melempar bola salju ke arah Hinata.

Perang bola salju pun dimulai. Semua bergembira, tak terkecuali Gaara. Walau dia tak tertawa, tersenyum, nyengir, tapi sedikit, sedikit tarikan di sudut bibirnya sudah mengartikan semuanya. Keajaiban natal memang tak pernah gagal membuat orang bahagia. Termasuk buat si pemuda sepi pendiam ini.

"Aku tak mengerti apa ini," Gaara menunduk, melihat telapak tangannya yang terbuka, "Apa menurutmu ini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat wajah.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Hinata. Matanya memandang ke arah ketiga anak yang tadi bermain bersama mereka.

"Aku berkeringat, dadaku sesak, tapi ada rasa lega di sana."

Setelah ketiga anak itu menghilang di persimpangan, perhatian Hinata sepenuhnya tertuju pada Gaara, "Jadi?"

"Mungkin aku berkeringat karena banyak bergerak. Mungkin dadaku sesak karena terus berlari. Tapi kenapa lega? Kenapa aku merasa ada yang salah?" Gaara menolehkan tubuhnya, manatap Hinata dengan pandangan menuntut, "Kenapa aku rasa bukan ini penyebabnya?"

"…"

"Aku…" Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya menghangat. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana tapi menghindari tatapan Hinata setidaknya lebih nyaman saat ini. "Aku… selalu merasa seperti ini saat aku…" Gaara menarik nafas, seolah-olah hal yang dia ucapkan selanjutnya sangat berat, "… bersamamu."

"A-aku…"

Belum sempat Hinata bicara, Gaara sudah merengkuh tubuh mungilnya, membuat wajah Hinata bersemu sangat merah. "Awal aku merasakannya, ketika dulu kau mencium keningku," bisik Gaara dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

Rona merah Hinata sudah tak tertolong lagi. Hinata pernah mencium kening Gaara dan si pemuda masih mengingatnya? Malu bukan main!

Gaara melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa melihat Hinata. Gadis itu memang tak berubah. Dia masih pemalu –satu sikap yang membuat Gaara tertarik. "Tepat di sini," Gara menunjuk keningnya.

"G-Gaara?"

"Saat itu aku semakin tak bisa melepaskanmu. Ketika aku kembali, satu-satunya yang ingin ku lihat adalah kau." Kening Gaara berkerut, menandakan ia sedang gusar, "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, Hinata."

Hinata membeku. Wajah Gaara yang semakin mendekat hanya memperparah keadaan saja. Dia harus bertindak cepat, tapi tak bisa. Semua syaraf seakan terputus. Otot-otot tubuhnya kaku. Matanya membesar.

'Chu!'

De javu.

"**Sudah baikan?"**

Hinata terpaku. Bibir Gaara masih menempel di keningnya. Sensasi hangat yang aneh menyebar sepat ke seluruh tubuhnya seperti cahaya yang bereaksi sangat cepat terhadap kegelapan. Semuanya berawal dari kening dan tubuhnya mendapatkan energi aneh yang membuatnya kuat tapi juga lemah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, kakinya lemas, nafas memburu, segala hal yang terjadi begitu aneh.

"Saat itu kau bertanya padaku 'sudah baikan', tapi sejujurnya belum."

Hinata menatap Gaara yang juga menatapnya.

"Malah semakin parah ku rasa. Ku kira saat itu aku menderita komplikasi akibat luka itu."

Hinata yang mendengarnya ingin tertawa, tapi wajah Gaara yang serius meyakinkan kalau pemuda itu sedang tak bercanda.

"Jantungku tak normal. Sama halnya dengan perutku. Bahkan tubuhku berkeringat dan wajahku memanas," Gaara memejamkan matanya, "Saat itu aku mengira aku punya sakit jantung, gangguan pencernaan, dan sedang demam."

Gaara yang bo –err pintar. Dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seorang gadis tanpa mengakuinya. Benar-benar tak romantis.

"Mm…a-ano…b-bagaimana jika aku…" Hinata menunduk, "… merasakan hal yang sama?"

Waktu seolah berhenti. Dunia seakan sepi. Salju menguap. Tak ada lagi dinginnya hari. Kehangatan menjalar cepat saat kedua tangan Gaara mendorong punggung Hinata maju ke arahnya. Kepala Hinata bersandar di dada bidang Gaara. Dari sana datak jantung Gaara jelas terasa.

Cepat. Cepat sekali.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Gaara untuk bisa menerjemahkan apa arti ucapan Hinata. Ia sedikit mendorong Hyuuga, matanya terpaku pada gadis itu. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat.

Hinata menahan nafas. Matanya terpejam erat, antara takut dan ragu.

Gaara memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Tak lama, Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Hinata, "Kalau begitu tetaplah bersamaku," suara Gaara terdengar semakin serak.

"Ya."

Tak jauh dari sana, sepasang mata onyx mengamati mereka dari dalam sebuah mobil yang diparkir di tepi jalan. Kesedihan jelas terpancar di sana. Ia kalah dan ia harus merelakannya. "Berjanjilan kalian akan bahagia."

Kado yang dibawa Gaara tergeletak tak bernyawa di bawah pohon. Pemiliknya sepertinya telah lupa dan menemukan hal yang lebih menarik dari sekedar hadiah biasa. Hinata adalah hadiah terindah baginya. Hadiah yang akan selalu ada menemani hidupnya, mewarnai pribadinya.

**xxXX-Owari-XXxx**

**Yap! Natal telah tiba. Haze cuma mau ucapin 'Merry Christmas' 25 Dec'10 bagi teman-teman yang merayakannya sama seperti Haze.**

**Rufa Kha, makasih ucapannya. :D**

**Buat para readers dan reviewers, Arrigatou Gozaimasu. (_ _)**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
